


Memento... What Now?

by Hinn_Raven



Series: RVB Angst War [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aging, Gen, Memory Loss, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age didn’t come gracefully. It never did. Or at least that's what Sarge thought, until one day, he made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento... What Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strudelgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelgit/gifts).



> Becky prompted me: Okay it’s like, 15/20 years after Chorus, and Sarge is suffering from age related cognitive decline and he freaks out when he fucks up while doing maintenance on Simmons or Lopez. B) 
> 
> I kind of took a few liberties, and it’s short and not very good, but I hope you like it Becky!

Age didn’t come gracefully. It never did. Sarge had always thought that he would have died gloriously on the field of battle before he managed to learn what arthritis felt like, but it seemed that the world had other plans.

Not that Sarge was ever going to let that stop him. Grif and Simmons had been making noises about “assisted living” lately, which was complete and utter hogwash in Sarge’s opinion. He was healthy as a horse. So what if his joints ached in the mornings and his hands shook sometimes? He didn’t need any assistance with his living! He was fine.

“Insubordination, that’s what it is Lopez!” He said to the robot.

“No ha estado en el ejército durante veinte años estúpido anciano,” Lopez replied.

“Damn right! Age is just a number! I have the mind of a man half my age! And the looks of one too!”

“¿Por qué insistes en hablar conmigo?”

“You’re right Lopez! It is time for your annual checkup!” Sarge chuckled to himself. “Now, where did we leave the toolbox?”

“No ha sido el encargado de mi maintenence en años loco anciano.”

“Now is not the time for jokes, Lopez! It’s vitally important that you remain in top shape! You never know when the Blues might attack!”

“Sí, es por eso que voy a un mecánico real. Así que cuando los idiotas que viven al lado nos atacan con su música desagradable y lo doméstico, podemos estar preparados para nuestro contraataque.”

“You’re darn right, Lopez! They could attack any minute! Have to be prepared!” Sarge found his toolbox, and hefted it onto the table with a wide grin. “Now get your metallic keister over here! Let’s see if I can get those laser-eyes of yours working!”

“Que abandonó ese proyecto hace años, idiota. ¿Se le olvidó tomar sus píldoras de esta mañana?”

“Sarge!” Simmons yelled, and Sarge looked up.

“Ah, Simmons! There you are!”

“What’s up, Sarge?” Simmons asked. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready? We’re supposed to be meeting Grif at the hospital in half an hour—”

“Nonsense, Simmons!” Sarge said. “We’ll be there in plenty of time! In the meanwhile, we’ve got maintenance to run.”

“Algo no esta bien. Creo que está olvidando de nuevo,” Lopez said, not coming close. Sarge huffed and shook his head.

“Lopez! Get your lazy ass over here! You’re turning into Grif! And that’s just plain unacceptable! Unthinkable! Impermissible! You’ve got a duty to uphold the sacred honor of the Red Army! And to do that, you need to be in full repair! Now get over here!” He waved the wrench.

“Sarge?” Simmons asked. “Lopez got maintenance last week! We took him to Jensen’s shop, remember?”  

“Don’t be ridiculous, Simmons! Why would we entrust Lopez’s maintenance to anyone else?” Sarge scowled.

Simmons turned to Lopez. “Lopez! Did he not take his pills this morning?”

“Sí. Pregúnteme. Dado que va a entender lo que digo.”

“What?” Simmons yelled, running for the kitchen.

“What pills is he talking about, Lopez?” Sarge asked, popping the maintenance hatch on Lopez’s back. “The ones the Blues have been trying to poison me with?”

“¿ _Qué_? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado tomando no ellos, porque eran del color equivocado estúpido viejo?”

“They think their plot’s succeeding! But I’ve outsmarted them, Lopez! Can’t get anything past me. Mind like a steel trap!”

¿Usted recuerda nada? Es necesario aquellos—” Lopez’s voice cut off with an abrupt ratcheting sound.

“Sarge! How many days have you been skipping your pills!” Simmons charged back into the room. “Lopez! We need to get him to the hospital now!”

“Simmons! What the hell are you shouting about? First Lopez acting like Grif, and now you’re acting like Donut! What kind of Freaky Friday nonsense is this?”

“Sarge, we don’t have time for this! This really isn’t good! Lopez! C’mon, get moving! We need to get him in _now_!”

Lopez didn’t say anything. Simmons froze. “Lopez? Lopez, answer me!” He grabbed Lopez’s arm. “Lopez, now is not the time to disable your audio!”

Lopez fell over.

Sarge squinted. “Must have accidentally deactivated his… center of gravity protocols!” He said, but there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like from when he was an ODST and something was about to go sideways.

“Lopez! Lopez, can you hear me?”

“Heh! Lopez, stop faking now!” Sarge ordered, but the feeling just kept getting worse.

“Fuck, Sarge, what wires did you cut? Where did Lopez keep his backup?”

Sarge waved his hand. “No need to fuss, Simmons! We’ll just fix him again. He’s probably just doing it for attention.”

“Sarge!” Simmons turned his eyes back to him. “Fuck, I’ll have to call Katie from the road. We’ve got to get you to the hospital now!”

“Great idea, Simmons! I’m sure Doctor Grey will have an idea of how to help Lopez!”

Simmons looked even paler at that, if possible. “Alright, Sarge, we’re going _now_.”

Sarge frowned, but followed Simmons to the car. He trusted his gut, after all. And his gut was telling him that something was mighty wrong indeed.

He just wasn’t sure what it was.


End file.
